Helpless when she smiles
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: 'What am I going to tell Hunter? This was never supposed to happen! He's going to be so mad when I tell him.' Sebastian has to tell his husband something. Will Hunter be happy or angry? Warnings: Slash, Huntbastian, Niff, mpreg, cursing, sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

~I have always wanted Sebastian with Karofsky, but then I saw Hunter and freaking love them together! Don't get me wrong, I still love Seb/Dave...but Huntbastian! Love Huntbastian!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, mpreg, cussing.

Sebastian was sitting at the kitchen table of his and Hunter's expensive apartment in New York City. He was a novelist while Hunter was working on making his third huge boradway musical.

He _had_ his head resting in his hands.

_What am I going to tell Hunter? This was never supposed to happen! He's going to be so pissed when I tell him. He'll literally drag me down to the clinic by my hair, but not before freaking out and yelling and pulling a bitch fit. Which, by the way I cannot wait for. How did this happen? Okay, well I know how it happened. And I mean Hunter and I dated five years before we finally decided to get married and we've been married for almost four years now. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Especially the way we screw around all the time. _

He got up and called the person he considers his best friend, Jeffrey Sterling-Duval. That's right! Jeffrey Sterling and Nicholas Duval got married right after they graduated from Dalton Academy. Jeff taught a class at some dancing school and Nick put on plays on Broadway. They even have a two year old son named Thomas.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess."

From the other line Jeff rolled his eyes, "Nice to hear from you too, Seb."

"I...um sorry...I have a problem." His voice was shaky.

"Are you okay, Sebastian? You sound like you're about to cry."

"I am so far from okay, Jeff."

"What's wrong? Did you and Hunter have a fight?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure we will soon."

"Why do you say?"

"I - I...pregnant."

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious? Sebastian that is amazing!"

"No, it's not! Hunter told me from the very beginning that he didn't want to have kids...and now I'm fucking knocked up!"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down! Do you want me to come over? I will."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Okay. Here's what you do; make dinner, something simple, and when Hunter comes home tell him. That's all you can do."

Sebastian nodded as if Jeff could see him, "Okay."

"Everything will be okay. Sebastian this is not a bad thing. It's a miracle. A baby will bring you and Hunter closer than ever."

Sebastian snorted at that.

"It's true! Thomas is the most important thing in mine and Nick's lives. A baby will bring joy to both of you. I think you should consider keeping the baby."

"You're insane Sterling!"

"Just think about it, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Sebastian whispered and ended the call.

He walked into the kitchen and began making spaghetti and a huge salad. He even opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass.

Lifting the glass to his lips he wondered what if the baby would have green eyes like him or brown eyes like Hunter. His eyes widened and he dropped the glass of red wine. It shattered to the floor. The room spun around Sebastian as he to fell to his knees, a little ways a away from the broken glass.

_What? The baby's eyes? Why am I thinking about that? It's not like we are actually keeping this thing, but if we did...would his or her hair be brown or almost blonde like Hunter's? NO! What am I thinking? The baby would be half of me and half of Hunter._

Sebastian realized that he was smiling and instantly frowned. _No, we can't. We have too much on our hands already._

He closed his eyes and the let his thoughts run wild. He didn't even hear the door open.

The French boy jumped when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to the worried face of his hunband as he knelt down beside him.

"Hey Sebby, are you alright?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Are you sure? You feel hot."

"I'm fine," Sebastian began to stand and Hunter rushed to help him, keeping a steady hand on his back.

"I think you should go lay down for a while."

"No, I'm okay...No, I'm not okay. I'm a fucking mess!"

"What's wrong?" Hunter was really beginning to worry about his husband.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise. Seb, just tell me what's going on!"

Sebastian took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit. Don't worry Sebby, we'll go down to the clinic tomorrow and get rid of it."

"No!" Sebatian yelled wrapping an arm around his middle.

"What?" Hunter was shocked. Sebastian said from day one that he never wanted kids.

"I want...to keep it."

"Sebastian you told me the first day we got together that you would rather die than have kids."

"I know. I just...Hunter, it will be a little boy or girl one day. You and I made a life together."

"Do you hear yourself? You're talking non-sense!"

"I want to keep our baby, Hunter." Sebastian almost pleaded.

"No," Hunter ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "We don't have time for a baby. With my broadway production; Military School the musical, and you're new novel..."

"I'll postpone my novel!"

Hunter stopped and looked at his husband. Sebastian's novel meant everything to him. Hunter would find Sebastian up at 4:30 in the morning typing away on the computer. The French boy was always, _always_ working on it.

"Sebatian?" Hunter whispered.

"Please, Hunter."

Hunter was quiet for a momment before saying, "No, I'm sorry Sebastian. We can't. We are not keeping it and that's final." It hurt Hunter to say that, he never denied his husband anything.

"But Hunt..."

"NO! WE ARE KEEPING THAT THING!" He burst out and Sebastian fled to the bathroom in their bedroom, slamming the door.

Hunter took a deep breath before going over to the door. He raised his fist to knock, but stopped when he heard crying on the other side. Was Sebastian crying? This scared Hunter more than anything. Sebastian Smythe never cried.

Hunter has only seen Sebastian cry once and that was back at Dalton. He remembered it as though it was yesterday, because he it had broken his heart to see him like that.

_Flashback:_

_Sebastian had gone out with his father to have lunch while Hunter stayed back in the their room studying. All of a sudden Sebastian flew through the door and slammed it shut._

_Hunter wheeled around in the desk chair, "I'm guessing lunch with good ole' dad didn't turn out so well, huh?"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"I'd rather be fucking you."_

_"Ugh," Sebastian screamed as he loosened his tie, "The entire time he pointed out every single one of my flaws!"_

_Hunter watched his boyfriend as he frustratenly un-buckled his belt and un-zipped his pants._

_"Sebastian," The French boy mocked his father, "Why aren't you making in an A in Calculus?"_

_"Because mayou struggle in math, but you're still making a very high B." Hunter got up._

_"Sebastian, what law school are you planning on going to?"_

_"You don't want to be a lawyer. You want to be a writer." Hunter took a few steps toward the other boy._

_"Sebastian, when is this little _faze_ you're going through with this Clarington boy going to be over with? One of my partners has the most beautiful daughter."_

_"This _faze_ won't ever be over with. I love you and you love me. We're going to be together forever."_

_Sebastian stood in his blue boxers, socks, and white dress shirt, buttoned down to reveal a white wife - beater._

_"Sebastian, why haven't you amounted to anything?" His voice broke. Hunter made it to him now._

_He looked up at the military-raised boy with tears in his eyes, "Why doesn't he love me Hunter?"_

_Hunter grabbed Sebastian in his arms, "Because he is a stupid, selfish son of a bitch who doesn't realize what an amazing son he has."_

_They held onto each other for dear life as Sebastian cried into Hunter's shoulders. After Sebastian calmed down a little Hunter layed him down on their joined beds and held him._

_"I'll always be here for you Seb. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Hunt." Sebastian sniffled._

_End of Flashback_

Hunter knocked on the door, "Seb, open the door! We need to talk about this."

"No! There's nothing to talk about! I want our baby and you don't. You don't have to worry though, because I'll move out, and find a place to raise our child alone!" The shower started.

Hunter's eyes popped out of their sockets. _Sebastian is leaving? Sebastian is leaving! No! I can't loose him! I can't! I am _nothing_ with out him!_

He finally walked away from the door and poured himself a drink and plopped down on the couch. Sebastian had to come out eventually.

In the bathroom Sebastian was sobbing as he stood under the spray of the hot water.

_This is what I was afraid of! Ugh! How could I have been so stupid! How could I have gotten attatched so easily!_

He took a deep breath to stop his sobs. This wasn't good for the baby.

He poured a good amount of soap onto the palm of his hand and began washing his body. His hand ran over his stomach and he stopped and looked down. He had a very, _very_ small bump. He hadn't noticed it until now. It was barely there, but it was there!

Sebastian smiled and finished his shower.

Within an hour Sebastian emerged from their bedroom wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of Hunter's blue boxers. Hunter sat his drink down on the table and looked at his husband. He couldn't help but to smile. He loved it when Sebastian wore his clothes. Whether it be on accident or on purpose.

Sebastian sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Look Sebastian," Hunter scooted close to him and took his hands in his, "I am sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I don't see how we can possibly do this right now. We have very busy lives..."

"I know that Hunter, but I really want this." Sebastain squeezed the other man's hands.

"Seb..."

"I'm showing! See," He lifted up his shirt and grabbed one of Hunter's hands and ghosted it over his stomach.

"You sure are." Hunter said quietly, moving his hand over his husbands stomach on his own.

"This baby will be a little boy or girl one day Hunter. It will be half of you and half of me. We made this life together and we can raise it together. I will put my book off until after he or she is born. I have no problem with it. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. It's fucking weird, I know, but I really want to be a dad. I never thought I could be one, because I don't know how. I mean, my own dad was a piece of shit. I know nothing about kids and I know you don't either, but we can learn together."

Hunter gave a breathy chuckle, "So, I guess this means we're going to have a baby?"

"Oh my God, do you mean it Hunter? Can we keep the baby?"

Hunter looked up and smiled, "After that speech I am willing to go to the moon and back for you."

Sebastian threw his arms around his husband and hugged him tight. Tears of joy stung his eyes. _Damn horomones are already out of control._

"Oh and by the way," Sebastian whispered into Hunter's ear, "Most husbands find it sexy that they knocked up their partner. Think about it, you came inside me and gave me your seed. You knocked me up, Hunter."

Hunter groaned and layed Sebastian down on the couch and began kissing his neck and undressing him. As they made love on the couch Hunter rubbed Sebastian's small baby bump. Sebastian was right. Hunter was turned on by the fact that he got his husband pregnant. Just the thought of him carrying someone else's baby sent a wave of anger through him, but Sebastian was carrying his child. And he couldn't have been happier.

Soon Hunter fell down beside his husband. This was the very reason why they made sure buy an extra wide couch.

Sebastian turned onto his side and rested his face in the crook of Hunter's neck, "That was amazing."

"It was." Breathed Hunter.

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile at the fact that Hunter's hand was still on his stomach. He couldn't help but to hear the words of his best friend; everything will be okay.

~What did you think? If y'all liked it do you want another chapter? Reviews!? Oh and let me tell you now that I do not believe in abortion! I am against it a 10000%!This is just a fic after all...even though I wish it were real...~


	2. Chapter 2

~Wow! I am so happy that I got six reviews on this! I was expecting like maybe two! So thanks Tinkothewolf, Jesse05.12, animelover5000, Sallysal9, Crystalbblackrose, Next Normal, and Guest!~

Disclaimer: I own no one..x

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, cussing, sexual themes.

Hunter was awoken the next morning by horrible sounds coming from his and Sebastian's bathroom. He looked over at the other side of the bed to find his husband gone. He got up, rubbing the sleep out if his eyes.

"Seb?" He knocked on the door, "Are you okay?"

"Damn morning sickness! I was sick after you left yesterday too! Shit!" That was followed by more retching sounds.

Hunter winced, "I'm coming in, okay?"

Opening the door he saw his husband leaning up against the wall, opposite of the toilet. He had a thin layer of sweat covering his body, his breathing was a bit heavy, and his skin was pale.

"Aw babe." Hunter went forward and knelt beside him, resting a hand on his hot forehead.

"How long have you been up?"

Sebastian grimaced as he shifted into a better sitting position, "About fifthteen minutes."

"We'll have to make you a doctor's appointment. We need to see how far along you are and maybe we can get something for your morning sickness."

Sebastian nodded, "Can you help me stand? I need to brush my teeth."

Hunter smiled, "Of course." He hauled his husband to his feet. Sebastian leaned heavily on the counter as he brushed his teeth.

Once he was finished Hunter came up and wrapped his arms around him from behind, his hands resting on Sebastian's stomach, "Can I kiss you now?"

Sebastian smirked, "You can do a lot more than that."

He turned around and attacked the blonde's mouth. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies as they stumbled to their bed. Sebastian broke away from Hunter and pushed him down on the bed roughly.

"I'm going to ride you, Military boy." Sebastian said seductively.

Hunter groaned as Sebastian began pulling his boxers down.

All of a sudden Sebastian's phone screen lit up and began vibrating on the night stand. Both men groaned, clearly irritated.

Sebastian reached over, with much difficulty because Hunter kept a firm grip on his hips. Hunter thought it was funny.

"Hello Princess," Sebastian said into the phone, "What do I owe this pleasure of being interrupted when trying to sex up my husband?"

"Geez Seb! I'm sorry! I was worried about you. You sounded really scared last night. How did everything go?"

"Um, we're keeping it." Sebastian smiled as he felt Hunter run his hands along his stomach.

"OHMYGOSH!" Jeff yelled excitedly in the phone, startling Sebastian and making him fumble with his phone, trying not to drop it on Hunter's face.

"That's so great Seb! I am really happy for you guys!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Thanks Sterling. And if you don't mind, I am going to ride Hunter's cock now."

"Sebastian!" Hunter scolded as Sebastian hung up.

Tossing his phone to the other side of the bed Sebastian asked, "Now, where were we?" He grinded his hip against Hunter's making both men moan in pleasure.

As soon as they had finished Hunter had to rush to get in the shower, Sebastian joined him and gave him a blowjob, then he had to hurry so he wouldn't be late. Of course he was the director, creator, and scriptwriter of the play, but running late would make him look bad.

When Hunter left Sebastian sat at his desk in front of his computer. He wanted to work on his book. He could. It wouldn't be too stressful on him. After an a hour and a half of typing away his phone went off again. Saving what he wrote he ran to answer it.

"Again Sterling? This is beginning to become an epidemic."

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but I just can't help it. I'm so excited for you!"

Sebastian sprawled out on the couch; "I know...I am very happy and nervous at the same time. It's weird. I mean I have another person, that isn't Hunter, inside of me."

"How many mental pictures are you going to give me today?" Complained the blonde boy.

"As many as I can," Chuckled Sebastian.

The two friends talked for a while and made plans to have dinner all together that evening. After he hung up Sebastian fell asleep. He was awoken later by Hunter.

"Hey babe, wake up."

"Mmmm." He moaned.

"Come on. I cut practice early today. I made you a doctor's appointment and we have to be there in hour!"

Sebastian sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 1 0'clock. Come on, get dressed."

"Ugh, I've been asleep for four hours."

"Well you're showing, got morning sickness and now fatigue. Yepp, you are pregnant."

Sebastian threw a pillow at him, "Shut up."

Sebastian put on a plain white V-neck shirt with some jeans and gray converse. Grabbing his cell phone and wallet he said, "I'm ready."

The drive to doctor's office made Sebastian nervous.

In the waiting room he bounced his leg up and down and bit his thumb nail. He felt a hand rest on his bouncing knee.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked him.

"Nothing." Sebastian said simply.

"Seb?" He said in warning way.

"...I'm a little nervous."

"Just a little?" Hunter asked amused.

"Okay! I am fucking scared out of my mind!"

Hunter chuckled and kissed his husband's cheek, "It's okay, so am I."

Sebastian's name was called and his heart jumped into his throat.

Inside the examining room Sebastian sat up on the table while Hunter sat on a hard plastic chair.

A tall man walked in. He wore round glasses, khaki pants, a light blue button up shirt, a red tie and a white lab coat over it. His hair was gray.

Smiling he said, "Hello, I am Dr. Collins. You must be Sebastian," He said while looking through some papers on his clipboard.

"And you sir?" He asked Hunter.

Hunter stood and held his hand out, "I am Sebastian's husband; Hunter Clarington."

The doctor nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Now Sebastian, we are going to take a blood sample and then do an ultrasound, alright?"

Sebastian nodded.

After drawing some blood from the writer he instructed him to lay down and lift his shirt up. Hunter got up again and stood by the other man. He could see the terrified look on his face. Grabbing hold of his hand he whispered, "It'll be okay."

"I know." Sebastian mumbled. He honestly didn't know why he was so scared.

Dr. Collins then proceeded to pour some light blue gel on his stomach which was as cold as the iceberg that made the Titanic sink. He then pulled out some sort of wand looking thing and ran it along Sebastian's stomach.

"And if you look at the screen," He pointed, "This little peanut sized-image is your baby. You're about seven weeks along."

"Wow." Sebastian whispered. _This is for real. I am carrying Hunter's baby._

Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of the screen._ I didn't ever know I could love something so small. Doc was right, our baby is as small as a peanut now, but it's there. Inside of the love of my life. Sebastian is pregnant with my child._

"I'll give the pictures and the prescription for your vitamins. You should come back in about four weeks."

Hunter shook his hand again, "Thank you Doctor. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Sebastian, you should try to stay away from too much salt, no seafood, the mercury in it is very bad for the fetus. Get plenty of rest, no drinking or smoking, and do not pick anything up over fifty pounds."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes sir. What can I do about the morning sickness?"

"I'll see if I can get you a prescription for it. Drinking hot tea helps, ginger ale, and some crackers."

"Thank you for your time." It was Sebastian's turn to shake his doctor's hand.

After they left the doctor's office they went to the store. Hunter went to the pharmacy to get his husband's prescriptions filled while Sebastian went to find some groceries.

When Hunter gave the prescriptions to the elderly woman behind the counter he smiled as she read.

"Oh, I see your wife is with child?"

Hunter smiled, "Husband actually."

"Aw. That's so good. I raised my grandson his whole life and he, just a few years ago, told me he had a boyfriend. It was a shock, but I will always love him no matter what."

"That's great ma'am."

The two continued to chat for a few more minutes before Hunter excused himself. He found Sebastian on his knees on one of the isles, looking at all of the different teas.

"Found anything you like?"

"There are like a million different teas."

Hunter laughed and got on his knees to help look.

He picked one up, "What about peppermint?"

"Sure."

"And...Green tea?"

"Throw it in the basket."

Sebastian sighed, "I think that'll be good for now."

"Did you get crackers and Ginger Ale like Doc said to?"

"Not yet."

"Go wait in the car. I'll get it." Hunter kissed Sebastian's cheek as he grabbed the basket and walked off.

Soon the young couple was driving home.

"Jeff wants us all to have dinner tonight at some restaurant downtown."

Hunter nodded, "Okay. Sounds fun."

Later that evening:

"Hey Seb! Let's go! We're going to be late!" Hunter yelled. He wore a black suit with a dark blue tie.

"Coming!" Sebastian called coming out of their bedroom.

"Damn," Hunter whispered.

"What?" Sebastian smirked, "Like what you see?" Sebastian wore a black suit also, but only with a red tie.

"I like it when you wear red. It turns me on." Hunter walked over to the smaller man and rested his hands on his waist, "You are not going to be leaving the bed anytime soon after we get back."

Sebastian moaned, "Can't we just have a quickie before we go?"

"Sorry babe. We're already running a little late, but later tonight...oh be ready to be limping for days."

When they arrived at the restaurant Nick and Jeff were already seated at a table in the back.

Jeff smiled brightly and waved at them.

"Hey guys." Nick smiled.

"How have you been man?" Hunter asked as they gave each other a manly hug.

Jeff hugged Sebastian tightly, "Hi Seb! How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant?"

Jeff bounced up and down excitedly, "Isn't it amazing?"

"If you think being tired all the time plus the morning sickness is amazing then you're insane, Princess."

"Besides all of that," Jeff said as he rolled his eyes, "Are you showing? How far a long are you?"

"A little and seven weeks."

Jeff opened his mouth ask more questions, but a chuckling Nick stopped him, "Okay, why don't we look at the menu?"

Jeff pouted slightly. It only made Nick laugh more.

A waiter came by to order their drinks.

Nick and Jeff both ordered water, Hunter got some ice tea and Sebastian asked if they had Ginger Ale. The waiter nodded and scribbled it down on a little notepad.

"Is your stomach upset babe?" Hunter asked as he reached over and began to rub soothing circles on the other man's stomach.

"A little," Mumbled Sebastian

"I thought they called it morning sickness for a reason; that it was in the morning." Sebastian groaned softly.

"I had morning sickness all the time. It didn't matter what time of the day it was." Jeff said.

"Do you need me to take you home?" Hunter wanted to know.

Sebastian shook his head.

Their drinks came and Sebastian sipped on his drink, praying that it would sooth his stomach._ I don't understand. I was fine like ten minutes ago! Well my stomach was a little upset throughout the day, but it was nothing like this._

He ordered soup and when it came he had to excuse himself to the restroom. The smell of it made his stomach clench tightly. Hunter got up, but Jeff stopped him, "Don't worry Hunter. I got this."

Inside the restroom Sebastian was on his knees with his head in the toilet.

"Seb?"

"Ugh! What?"

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He shot back.

"Sorry. Stupid question. Look on the bright side."

"Which is?" Sebastian slumped up against the wall.

"Morning sickness goes away in a few months."

"Oh joy," Sebastian said sarcastically, "A few more months of this shit?"

Before anything else was said Sebastian lunged towards the toilet heaving into it.

Jeff got on one knee beside his best friend and began rubbing his back.

"I didn't even think I had that much in my stomach." He groaned.

Jeff chuckled, "I said the exact same thing."

"Are you ready to go back out?"

Sebastian nodded and Jeff helped him. The blonde man gave him a mint. It made him sick, but he held down the bile that was rising in his throat.

When he sat back down beside Hunter his husband brushed his hair our of his face, "Are you okay?"

Sebastian shook his. He was afraid if he spoke then he throw up.

"We can go home babe?"

Again, Sebastian shook his head.

Sebastian was pretty quiet through the rest of dinner. He didn't touch his potato soup at all. Hunter asked the waiter if he could box it up.

They all walked out together; Nick grasped Jeff's hand tightly in his and Hunter had his arm snaked around Sebastian's waist, his other hand carrying a brown paper sack containing Sebastian's soup in a Styrofoam bowl.

"Tonight was fun. We need to do it again real soon. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well Sebastian. Jeff's morning sickness didn't last too long though, so hopefully yours won't either." Nick said.

Sebastian just gave him a half grin. That was all he could manage.

Jeff broke away from his husband and hugged Sebastian.

"Bye Seb. I am really, really glad you two are keeping the baby. It'll be wonderful. Trust me on that. Call me if you need anything."

"Jeffie," Nick said looking at his wrist-watch, "We need to get home. Thomas' sitter should be expecting us back soon any minute now."

"Coming," Jeff called. He turned back around and kissed his friend on the cheek, "Bye Seb. See ya Hunter."

Sebastian watched as the other couple walked to their car until Hunter nudged him, "Come on. Let's go. You look like you're about to be sick again."

When they got home Sebastian collapsed on their bed, still fully clothed.

"Babe at least get out of your clothes." Hunter grinned.

"Mmm too tired" He mumbled.

"Okay, "Hunter smirked, a habit he picked up over the years of being with Sebastian, "Then I'll just have to do it for you."

Hunter rolled a laughing Sebastian over and began to undo his pants, un-buttoning his shirt and slipping his tank top and boxers off his body.

He leaned down to kiss him, but Sebastian stopped, "I have to brush my teeth first. I just spent forever throwing up."

Hunter nodded as Sebastian left the room.

"Look on the bright side," Hunter called into the bathroom, "You will have the whitest teeth in New York."

Sebastian snorted form the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Sebastian walked in and straddled the other man.

Hunter grabbed him and flipped them over to where he was on top now.

As Hunter made love to Sebastian his thrusts were slower, more careful. It was nothing like what they are usually like. They are usually fast and hard. Hunter understood that his husband was in a much more delicate state now and to top it all of he wasn't feeling all that hot.

After they came Hunter collapsed beside Sebastian, holding him tight, both breathing hard.

"Je t'aime." Breathed Sebastian.

Hunter groaned, "You know it turns me on when you speak French."

"Well...we have all night." Sebastian turned his head and began sucking on Hunter's neck.

~What Sebastian said in French is, "I love you." I keep making them have a whole lot of sex, but that's just how I see Hunter and Sebastian. I see Sebastian as horny ALL the time and Hunter...well same with him. Please review.~


	3. Chapter 3

~I am really glad that people are enjoying this! It makes me happy! And thank you my new readers; Icewings13 and Dream-4-Reality.~

Disclaimer: I own no one. Except for Thomas! I made him up! He's mine!

Warnings: Slash, mpreg, kinda sad, and very emtional.

For the passed two weeks Hunter worked day and night on his production. He would leave before Sebastian awoke and went to bed when he was already asleep. It was effecting the French man more than he would like to admit.

His morning sickness was really bad. He could barely keep anything down.

One night, surprisingly, Hunter was home. He was sitting on the couch with papers scattered all over the coffee table. Sebastian was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, sipping on a can of Ginger Ale and nibbling on some Club Crackers. They were making him feel more nauseous so he put them away and finished off his drink. He hugged his stomach with one arm. His stomach churned and he wanted to run to the bathroom, but he didn't. He had been throwing up too much lately. It couldn't have been good for the baby and besides, he didn't want to disturb Hunter _too_ much.

Sebastian looked over at his husband. He missed him so much. He didn't remember when the last time they made love was, hell, Sebastian couldn't even remember the last time they even kissed!

He watched as Hunter scribbled something down on the paper, then earased it, and wrote something different.

He walked over to their bedroom and looked back, "I'm going to bed."

Hunter took off his, thick, black-rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Uh, yeah, okay. Night." He didn't even look up at Sebastian. It pained the other man.

Once in bed Sebastan cried. _Ugh, don't cry you pussy! He's just busy! It'll be fine in a couple of weeks!_

His throat burned from all of the stomach acid he had thrown up and his stomach lurched and he winced. He didn't want to throw up again. It seemed that's all he had been doing lately. He rubbed his stomch, trying to ease the sickness that was building in it.

All Sebastian wanted was for Hunter to come to bed and hold him and rub his tummy for him. The nausea always seemed to lesson when Hunter rubbed his stomach. But Hunter wasn't there with him. He hadn't been for a long time.

_Hunter, I need you._

Sebastian finally managed to cry himself to sleep. It was a rough night for him.

When he awoke in the morning he looked over, hoping to find Hunter. He didn't. But he didn feel sick and had to run to the bathroom.

He threw up for almost twenty minutes. After brushing his teeth he sat on the couch.

_Another day alone._ He thought miserably. Tears stung his eyes. He couldn't be alone another day. He just couldn't.

His phone rang, hoping it was Hunter, he ran for it. It was Jeff.

"Hey Seb! What's up?"

Trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat he replied, "Can you come over?"

"Are you crying?" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sebastian lied. "Can you come over, please?"

"Um, yeah. Nick will watch Thomas and I'll be right over...Seb, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be alone anymore." Sebastian whimpered.

"What does that mean? I'm heading to my car now."

"We'll talk when you get here." He hung up.

When Jeff arrived at the Clarington-Smythe home he found Sebastian curled up on the couch.

"Seb, what's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Hunter?"

Sebastian explained everything that had been going on. Even the part about him wanting Hunter to rub his stomach. He even cried. Hunter and Jeff were the only two people that have seen Sebastian cry, because he was Smythe and Smythes don't cry.

Jeff pulled him into a tight hug, "I am so sorry Sebastian. Do you want you me or Nick to talk to him?"

Wiping his eyes with they back of his hand he shook his.

"I..." He shot up and ran to the bathroom. Jeff heard retching sounds and was flooded with memories of when he was pregnant with Thomas.

He was going to wait until Sebastian was done and then take him to the doctor. This morning sickness was just too bad. Minutes passed and Jeff began to get worried.

"Seb," He stood, "Are you okay?"

Opening the bathroom door he found his best friend laying on the floor, passed out.

"Oh my gosh! Sebastian?" He got to his knees beside him.

After he called an ambulance he called Nick and told him what was going on.

"Oh my God. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks," Jeff gave a shaky breath, "I love you both."

"We love you too."

Paramedics rushed in shortly after that. One of the paramedics put a breathing mask on him. Jeff rode in the ambulance and held the brunette's hand.

They woudn't let Jeff go with them once inside the hospital. They made him stay in the waiting room.

"Jeffie!" Jeff turned to see his husband with their son on his hip walking towards him.

"Hey, what's going?"

"I don't know. We just got here. I'm so worried about him, Nicky." His voice broke. Jeff had always been an emotional person.

With his free arm, Nick pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I know Jeffie. I know. Everything is going to be okay."

When they pulled apart Thomas was trying to grab hold of Jeff's plaid shirt.

"He missed you daddy." Nick said.

Jeff chuckled and gently took his son from Nick, "Did Papa treat you right, Tom?"

"Of course I did!"

"Papa isn't as awesome as me, huh?" Jeff teased.

"Oh hush up you. Everyone knows that I am the fun parent."

Jeff just laughed at his husband.

"Did you call Hunter?"

Jeff mentally slapped himself, "No. I didn't."

"I'll call him." Nick handed Jeff Thomas' diaper bag.

Nick called Hunter six times and he didn't answer. He sighed as he sat down beside the blonde man.

"He didn't answer?"

"No. What kind of husband is he?"

"Let me try." He handed Thomas back over to Nick. Thomas fussed a bit. He wanted his daddy.

Ten calls and one voice mail later there was still no answer from Hunter.

Hunter was in a huge auditorium in town.

"No, no, no! Jimmy you have kick ball change and slide! Not the four square!" He was oblivius to his phone vibrating on his jacket on one of the theater chairs.

"Ugh! Just take five everyone! You're giving me a headache!" He walked over to his things and grabbed a water bottle and sipped it as he picked up his phone.

"Sixteen missed calls, damn," He said under his breath, "Six from Duval and ten from Sterling. What do they want?" He listened to voicemail.

"Hunter, pick up! Please! We're at the hospital. It's Sebastian...he...just come when you can."

_Sebastian is in the hospital? Is he sick? Oh my God, what if it's the baby?_

"Take the rest of the day off! I have to go!" He grabbed his jacket and ran from the auditorium.

It seemed the ride to the hospital only took a couple of minutes. Maybe it was because Hunter went 20 over the speed limit.

"Nick!" Hunter yelled as he saw him sitting down in the waiting room.

Nick stood up as Hunter ran up to him.

"Where's Sebastian? What happened?" He gripped Nick's shoulders tightly.

"Jeff and Thomas is with him now. He was borderlining malnurished, his bloodsugar was too low. Sebastian woke up a few minutes ago and said he hasn't been able to keep anything down for weeks now."

"What about the baby?" Hunter feared the worst.

Nick looked up at him, "The baby is fine. The doctor said it was a close call."

Hunter breathed sigh in relief and before he could say anything else Nick said, "Dammit Hunter! He's your husband _and_ he's carrying your child. That means you are supposed to take care of him! What kind of husband are you?"

Hunter hung his head in shame.

"What if...What if they hadn't have made it? Huh? How would you feel? You would be all alone. Sebastian's been alone for almost two weeks now! You know he called Jeff crying today?"

Hunter picked his head up, "What?"

"Yeah, he told Jeff he didn't want to be alone anymore. When Jeff was pregnant with Thomas I was home almost every day with him. Why? Because he _needed_ me! How could you have been so caught up in your stupid production that you didn't even know how bad Sebastian's morning sickness was? Because it was pretty damn bad! Do you realize you that you almost lost them?"

"I - I know. I...shit!" He ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "I don't deserve them."

"Don't say that. You just got caught up in other stuff. It can happen. I suggest you go apologize for Sebastian and take a break from your production and spend some time at home."

"I am. Right now. What room is he in?"

"I'll show you." Nick lead Hunter down the hall and up the elevator, two floors up, down another hallway and finally stopped in front of room 322.

"Send Jeff and thomas out, would ya?" Nick gave me a sad grin.

For the third time in his life Hunter was terrified, the first being when he realized his feelings for Sebastain Smythe and the second when he recieved Jeff's voicemail. He knocked softly on the door and opened it.

Sebastian had a small breathing tube running under his nose, the top of his hospital gown was unbuttoned to reveal a few thin wires, most likely monitering his breathing, he had a the light grey contraption attached to his left pointer finger taking his pulse, and he had an IV drop. His skin was pale.

Thomas was tucked into his side. He also had a coloring book spread acorss his lap and Thomas'. The toddler was scribbling with a blu crayon on one page and ebastian had a red crayon doing a kiddy word search. Jeff was sitting in the plastic chair beside the bed.

"I guess I'll take Thomas. We'll be outside."

He went to pick up Thomas, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Can you leave him?" Sebastian actually really enjoyed Thomas' comapny. It made him happy.

"Sure," Jeff smiled. He kissed the top of his son's head and then Sebastian's.

As he passed by Hunter he said, "Take things easy. He's very delicate right now."

Hunter nodded.

"Uh, hey." Hunter said awkwardly.

"Hey." Sebastian repeated.

Hunter walked over and sat in the chair Jeff had been sitting in just a few moments before.

"I don't even know where to start," He ran his fingers through his hair again, "When I got Jeff's voicemail saying that you were in the hospital...I have never been more scared in my life. I imediately thought the worst. I thought I lost you and two; you and the baby. And it would have been all my fault."

Sebastian was going to protest, but Hunter didn't let him.

"I was so caught up in my stupid play that I lost track of what was really important to me; you and our baby. I neglected you. I didn't even notice how bad your morning sickness was and we fucking live together!"

Sebastian threw a white crayon at him, because Thomas wouldn't mind missing the white one. It was the most useless crayon in the box. "Langauge Hunt!" He motioned to Thomas.

"Sorry," Hunter blushed a little.

"Look, Hunter it's okay. I understand what it's like to be wrapped up in something that means a lot to you. It happens. I am always working on a new novel."

"You forgive me so easily." Hunter gave a small grin.

"When I woke up I was terrified."

Hunter grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hand, minding the wires.

"All I could think about was the baby and how much I wished you here." Sebastian's voice began to break.

"I'm so sorry babe." Hunter squeezed his hand.

"I needed you Hunter." He sobbed.

"I know, I know. I'm staying home for the rest your pregnancy. I promise I won't ever neglect you again."

This made Sebastian look up.

"What? No. You can't do that. You've worked so hard on this. It means so much to you."

"Yes, I can. I can post-pone it. You and our baby mean so much more to me."

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Thank you."

Hunter smiled as he leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the lips. It made Sebastian's heart moniter go wild for a few seconds.

"You see what you do to me?" Sebastian grinned.

"You make me feel so much Seb. When I'm around you I feel like we're newly-weds or something."

"We definetly go at it like newly-weds."

Hunter snorted.

"I can't wait to have such wonderful masterpieces on our fridge." Sebastian held up the coloring book of red, blue, orange, yellow and green blobs."

Hunter laughed.

"I can't wait to hold our son or daughter for the first time."

Sebastian rubbed his small bump.

"We still seven months and one week to go."

Hunter joined Sebastian's hand over his stomach.

"I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Even when I get so big I can't fit through the door, get weird cravings, and when I cry then laugh and then yell and cry some more?"

Hunter chuckled, "All of that."

"What about the birth? Jeff said Nick almost passed out."

"Sebastian..."

"And not to mention the..." Hunter silenced him with a kiss.

When they broke away Hunter held Sebastian's face in his hands, "I will be with you through everything."

~Ah! I'm not sure how many more chapters I am going to write. Maybe like three or four more? Maybe more. It's hard to tell with me. Just when I think I am done I will be sitting class and get struck with inspiration for a new chapter.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Wow! I am so, so happy to be getting reviews! I am serious! They make my day! Thank you UConnHusky90, Guest, and . for reading and reviewing my story!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, mpreg, cussing.

Sebastian had to stay in the hospital for two days to make sure that he and baby were healthy enough to go. Dr. Collins gave Sebastian a different kind of medicine for his morning sickness.

After Sebastian came home Hunter went into full overprotectiveness mode. He wouldn't allow Sebastian to do anything. He even carried Sebastian from the car to their apartment the first day back. Sebastian couldn't take a shower or go to the bathroom by himself. Hunter was always, always with him. And if he had to go out to the store then Hunter would call Jeff to come and watch him.

One evening Hunter went to the store for something to make for dinner and he had called Jeff to come and keep an eye on his husband.

Sebastian plopped down the couch next to his best friend crossing his arms, "He is driving me crazy! He won't me even let me _piss_ without watching me! And you know what the worst part is?"

The blonde asked, "What? He feeds you too?"

"No, but I'm surprised he doesn't! He won't have sex with me!"

Jeff chuckled.

"You think this is funny, Sterling? I am a little more than four months pregnant and I so fucking horny! What's wrong with me?"

Jeff continued to laugh, "I'm sorry Seb. It just...I mean it happens. When you're pregnant your horomones are so out of whack. First you're happy, then sad, then mad, and you are horny almost all the time. I know I was. Nick wouldn't make love to me for a while either. He was just scared he would hurt me or Thomas. He came around eventually."

Sebastian looked at Jeff, smirking, "So, you think Hunter will come around soon?"

"Well, with you two it's different."

Sebastian's shoulders slumped, "UGH! How is it different?"

"Well you were in the hospital for a couple of days, Seb. Hunter is just really worried for not only your safety, but also the baby's."

"I am fine. The baby is fine. We are both _fine_! I just want to have sex." Sebastian then pouted, yes, pouted.

Jeff rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry Seb."

"This sucks elephant balls," He stood, "I'm taking a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Jeff teased.

"Sure, of Hunter comes home to find us in the shower together then he might get jealous and have sex with me."

Jeff stopped chuckling, "Oh that would be awesome; me explaning to not only your husband as to why we were naked in the shower together, but also mine."

"It would give me some excitement. I've been bored out of my mind!" Sebastian said from the bathroom.

"Just go shower."

Jeff heard the shower start.

Moments later Hunter came through the door with three brown paper sacks full of groceries. Jeff stood to help him.

"Thanks." Hunter said as Jeff took one of the bags.

"No problem." Jeff smiled.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"In the shower. He..."

"He's taking a shower?" Hunter yelled.

"Yeees." Jeff said slowly.

"Alone? What if he slips and falls? It could hurt the baby or he could a break a leg!" He made his way to the bathroom, but Jeff stopped him.

"Hunter, Sebastian is so, so happy that you are staying at home and spending time with him, but he is beginning to feel..." He searched for the right word to use, "Suffocated."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Sebastian said that you won't even let him use the restroom by himself."

"I don't. What if he passes out again and I'm not there?"

"Sebastian has been doing so much better since he's come home from the hospital. He's on new medication for his morning sickness. He told me he has only been sick twice this passed week. I think you need to give him some space."

"But what if something happens?"

"Everything is just fine. You can't be keep thinking like that."

Suddenly Sebastian appeared naked in the doorway of his and Hunter's bedroom.

"Hey Hunt. Didn't know you were home."

"Geez Sebastian, put some clothes on! You're going to get sick! Why are you naked?"

"Two reasons. One; I just got out of the shower and two; I wanted Jeff to know what he's missing out on."

Jeff chukled, "Oh yes!" He said dramatically, "I've secretly wanted you all this time! Come, Seb! Let's retire to the bedroom!" He and Sebastian retreated back into the bedroom, locking the door.

Hunter rattled the doorknob, "Sebastian! Jeff! I am going to kill both of you!"

"You can't kill me! I'm pregnant!" His husband yelled through the door.

"UGH!" He kicked the door.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?"

Hunter turned around to see Nick.

"Trent is watching Thomas. I decided to come see why Jeff was over here so long."

"Well, right now your husband has locked himself in the bedroom with my naked husband."

Nick's eyebrow rose, "Oh really?"

They heard a fit of giggles and low moans coming from the bedroom.

Nick chuckled and Hunter sent a horrible glare.

"You think this is funny?"

"Oh come on Hunter. Do you really think they are doing anything wrong?"

"My husband is naked in there!"

"So is Jeff!" Sebastian shouted form the other side of the door.

"You two can join us and we can have our own little orgy!" Sebastian said.

"Count me in!" Nick joked, knowing it would irritate Hunter more.

"UGH! You three drive me insane!" Hunter threw his arms up in the air.

"OH MY GOSH SEB! RIGHT THERE!" Jeff yelled.

"JEFF! UH! YEAH!"

Nick snickered and knocked on the door, "Okay you two, give it a rest. Hunter is going to have a anurism."

The door opened and Jeff and Sebastian walked out. The French man wore a pair of Hunter's boxers. Their hair was messed up and Jeff's clothes were wrinkled.

"That was fun." Jeff looked over to his best friend.

"Oh yeah. We definetly have to do that again very soon." Sebastian said and leaned over and kissed Jeff right on the lips.

"Okay! That's where _I_ draw the line!" Nick said as e grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him over to the door.

"Say goodbye Jeff, we're leaving!"

"Does that mean we get to make love when we get home?" Jeff asked with excitement in his voice.

"Hell yeah! If Trent doesn't mind watching Thomas for a bit longer."

Jeff closed the door behind them.

"Ugh, if Jeff gets sex then so do I, right?" Sebastian pressed his body up against his husband's and trailed a finger down his chest.

"N- no Seb. Maybe later?"

"It's always later with you now. Just screw me and I won't bug you anymore...until round two!"

"No! You just got home from the hospital and..."

"That was almost two weeks ago!"

"Look," Hunter rested a hand on Sebastian's arm, "I almost lost you and the baby...and I don't want to hurt either of you."

"You won't!"

"You don't know that!"

"I am so horny Clarington! Please, please just have sex with me!" Sebastian begged.

"The answer is no. So please stop arguing, it's not good for you and the baby."

Hunter walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

Sebastian mumbled, "Looks like my right hand is going to be my best friend for the next few months."

Later that night Hunter pushed the coffee table out of the way and the two men layed on the floor in a sea of pillows and blankets. Hunter sat with his back against the couch and Sebastian sat in between his legs. Hunter's hands rested his hands on Sebastian's small baby bump, rubbing it softly.

"I think we should call your parents. You know and maybe tell them at they're going to be grandparents in a few months." Sebastian said, not paying attention to the movie.

"Shit," Hunter cursed, "I never even thought of that."

"Well we have to tell them eventually."

"What about your dad?" Hunter asked, already knowing the answer.

Sebastian snorted, "My dad doesn't give a shit."

Hunter nodded lightly and grabbed up the apartment phone. He put it on speaker as it rang.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered.

"Hey mom, it's me and Sebastian."

"Oh! Hello boys! How are you doing?" Marry Clarington was a hyper woman, but oh-so sweet.

"Where's dad? We have something to tell both of you."

"Oh, okay. Give me two seconds."

The two men heard some shuffling around and voices. Soon they heard a, "Hey boys!"

John Clarington was a short, but muscular man with his white hair buzz cut.

"Hi John." Sebastian said.

"So, what have you got to tell us?" Mary asked.

Hunter suddenly became nervous. It took three years of Sebastian's convincing to come out to his parents and tell them that he was in love with the French man.

Sebastian could feel heart beat speed up against his back. He looked up at his husband, "It's okay." He whispered and clasped their hands together.

He then took the phone from the blonde man.

"Do you want me to tell them? We can wait...for a little while if you are not ready now."

"Boys? You still there?" John asked.

"Ugh yeah. W - we're here." Hunter stuttered.

"Is everything alright? Are you two okay?" Mary asked, concern evident in her voice.

"We are fine." Hunter moved his free hand and rubbed it over Sebastian's stomach.

"Well then get on with it then! The suspense is killing us!"

Hunter looked down at his husband, unsure of what to say.

"I'm pregnant." Sebastian said.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Hunter added, "And we're keeping the baby."

Mary squealed so loud it made Hunter and Sebastian wince.

"Oh Sebastian! My baby, awwww! I am so happy for both of you! Oh my goodness, John! We're going to be grandparents! I am going to spoil our granddaughter so much!"

Hunter chuckled, "Why do you think it's a girl? It's too early to tell."

"It's girl. Mothers know these things."

Sebastian smiled, "I think it's a girl too."

"Great! My mom has rubbed off on you!" Hunter face palmed dramatically.

"And that's a bad thing? We will come visit you two soon!" Mary said.

"Congratulations!" John said.

The two men filled them on what happened over the passed few months and talked for a while longer before Hunter saw Sebastian's head droop a little.

"We have to go. Sebastian's falling asleep."

"I am not!"

Hunter chuckled, "We love you."

"We love all _three_ of you!" Mary said.

"Wait! Tell your son to have sex with me!" Sebastian burst out.

"Sebastian!" Hunter scolded as his face became very hot.

"Hunter, Sebastian is pregnant and his hormones are scattered all over the place. And if he wants to make love then do it. He needs that." Mary said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to tell her son.

"M_ooo_m!" Hunter groaned.

"It's true!"

"Well I don't want to go _do_ _that_ while I just talked to you guys about it! You'll know that we are...yeah."

"Well it's not like we are _there _or something!"

"Yeah, your mom and I used to make love almost every night after you went to bed." John commented.

"Oh my God! I will never be able un-hear this! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Want some of my morning sickness pills?" Sebastian joked.

"Good_bye_!" Hunter hung up the phone and glared at his husband.

"What?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"I cannot believe you."

"We've been together for _how_ many years now and I _still_ surprise you? I am more amazing than I thought."

Hunter couldn't help but to smile and leaned forward to kiss Sebastian right on the mouth. It was a simple and loving kiss.

After the pulled away Sebastian's face lit up, "Are we going to have sex now?"

Hunter sighed heavily, "I do not want to hurt you and the baby." Hunter rubbed his hand over the small bump again.

Sebastian turned around and straddled his waist. Hunter was thankful he was still leaning up against the couch or else he would have fallen backwards.

"You won't," He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

"What if it's too much of a strain on your body?"

"It isn't...besides I called my doctor earlier today when you were out and asked him if it was okay and he said it will be fine."

"Oh my God Seb! How many people have you told about our sex life?"

"Your parents, my doctor, Jeff and I'm almost positive he told Nick."

Hunter groaned softly, "You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too. Now come ooooon! Please! I need you," Sebastian began sucking on Hunter's neck, "I need you so bad."

Hunter moaned. Sebastian knew exactly where to lick and suck his neck. He found himself growing hard.

Hunter stood up with Sebastian in his arms, the other man wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and Hunter walked unto their bedroom where he laid Sebastian down gently on the bed and crawled on top of him.

He bit down on Sebastian's neck and the other man gasped in pain and pleasure.

"Oh God Hunt. Please. It's been too long. I need you inside me." Sebastian moaned loudly.

It had been too long.

Hunter practically ripped their clothes off and was soon buried deep inside his husband. Sebastian's clawed at Hunter's back while Hunter thrust deeply and rubbed over Sebastian's small bump.

It was one of their most passionate nights together.

After they both came Hunter fell down beside his husband, both breathing hard.

"I needed that." The French man stated.

"Oohh me toooo." Hunter groaned as he draped and arm over and pulled him close.

"I love you Hunter." Sebastian said after a few moments of silence.

"Love you too babe."

~Sorry that its a little late! Hope this made up for it!~


End file.
